New Changes
by LLoverLightHater
Summary: When Lisa still notices she has feelings for Nelson does he return the same for her?


Hi! It's me again! I haven't been on here for a very long time, I'm terribly sorry if I kept you waiting. So I've written a story of a different series. Schools also has been keeping distractive with sports and friends. So now that I've told you lets begin. This is a story about Lisa and Nelson. Enjoy~

She haven't been taking him out of her mind. He's really changed, but he still has his rough side. She love his brown messy hair, his blue vest, and his deep voice. He's changed since they were young. Seven years have passed and he's a complete different person. No, she can't fall in love with him again not after seven years ago. He's probably doesn't even know she exist anymore. He talks to her brother a lot and she seen around the yard, but she tries not to pay attention to him. His eyes are the things that put her in a worst position.

The Next Day

"Lisa, you coming with us to the mall? I hear there's a sale in Charlotte's Rouse!" Becky said.

"No, I have to go to the music room and practice more with my saxophone," she said without paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Come on, Lis, loosen up a bit! You never go out!" Janie added.

"I have to catch up though, maybe next time," she replied.

"Alright!" Becky and Janie said leaving and giggling their way to the mall.

I know since years passed I've been getting really popular. A lot of girls talk to me now and invite me to places with them. I don't mind it, I'm very happy to have friends now. My hair is light blonde, straight, and long. I'm in the school volleyballs' team and in the school band. I'm one of the highest test score, but that didn't matter in high school. In high school you had to be pretty, sporty, and popular. Everyone labeled me that, even the teachers.

Springfield High School was way different from elementary and middle school. Me and Bart fitted just perfectly here. He made in to the school football team and a quarterback. Bart had girlfriends most of the time and had girls fighting over him. I couldn't blame him he was charming, but to get them into his bed. I've even heard rumors about him that just disgust me.

Boys asked me out a lot, its not that I'm bragging but none of them are right for me. Milhouse is over me and dates other girls now that his in the team with my brother. But who catches my eye is Nelson Muntz. He may be older then me, but love doesn't grow old. Him and his goons are also in the football team with my brother. Him, Jimbo, Dolphe, Kearney, and Milhouse. The six of them and became the best friend. She thought.

"Well, I better head to the band room," she said grabbing her saxophone and book bag. She walks down the hall to find the door close.

"That's funny it's usually open at this hour, it's only 2:30? Hmm, maybe the outer door is open."

She walks to the window and opens the door she notice someone very familiar. She's in shock to see who it is. It's Bart! With the four goons with a joint in their hands.

"Bart!" She yelled. He looked up and was in shock.

"Lisa! Wha-what are doing here?" He was in shock and looked at the other boys and immediately dropped his joint.

"I came here to see if the band room was open, apparently I come and see you smoking weed behind the school. Come on Bart, you should now better than that. If someone were to see you, bye-bye football scholarship! " She was so furious at her brother for catching him.

"Lisa, please you can't tell anyone, not even mom and dad! You know what a bad reputation I'll get! Plus, I need this scholarship to get in to college!" Bart pleaded and ask for forgiveness.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but I just don't want to catch you doing that again!"

"Lisa, stop being such a sourpuss and leave Bart alone!" Someone said it. She turned around and sees it's her crush, Nelson.

"Umm, why did you make my brother do this?" She got up in his face and made a face. Nelson grabbed her arm and hold her down.

"First of all, we didn't make him, he asked for it. Second, who you trying to act all tough to babe?" His remarked mesmerized her and her body was shaking. They came into eye contact, but she blushed as he looked deep in her.

"Leave her alone, Nelson," Bart said with a gloomy face. "Go Lisa to your band class, I'll meet at home."

She walked to the band room and turned around to see Bart gone. She looks away then turns around one more time to see nelson lying against the brick wall with a joint in his mouth. She open the door and walk to the room. She began to play in a gloomy tone.

Meanwhile

"Ey, let's go and mess with Apu," Kearney said. Spitting on the ground.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here for a while," taking a huff at his joint.

They left and went walking making a lot of noise. Nelson stood there just looking up at the sky. He kept thinking about Lisa.

"Damn, Lisa why are you one my mind now?" He thought. He walked towards the band room and sees her practicing. He opens the door and walks in unnoticed by her.

She plays away while he listens. As she finishes he begins to clap. She is shocked.

"You were here all the time?" She asked with a blush.

"I always thought you as a nerdy girl, but you're very sneaky hot." He snickers.

"Umm, thanks, you've really changed since we were little," she remarked "I didn't think you would've changed. I thought you would've of stayed as the say buffoon as always."

"Is that supposed to be a insult or a compliment?" He laughed.

"Take it as a compliment," She giggles.

"You know you're really cute when you laugh, it's a big turn on," he added.

"Nelson, what do you exactly want?"

"Lisa, isn't it obvious? I want you!"

"What?" He didn't just say that he's messing with me! She thought.

"Lisa, I want to go out with you. When we were little I didn't know what love was. I didn't know that I had a nice guy deep down. You unleashed him and now I came back to win you back!

"I-I don't know what to say!" Lisa was in shocked. Her crush asked her out, but she doesn't say yes!

"You don't have to say anything right now, I can wait as long as you like for your answer," he paused and looked down.

"Nelson, I don't have an answer right now," she said.

"Like I said, you don't have to have it right now."

Thunder struck and it began to rain hard.

"Damn, come one let's go I'll walk you home before it starts to hit lightning."

"Thanks, you're really sweet."

They run to find shelter and take a shortcut through the golf field. It began to thunder even more. Lisa was frightened.

"I think we should stay here and wait until its over," Nelson said in a worry tone.

"What do you mean stay here, we can't stay here it's crowded!"

"It's either here or out there! I don't want you to get struck by lightning!"

"Ughh! Ok!" Lisa rolled her eyes.

The golf house was small and hollow she tried to have her own side.

"Lisa, if we're gonna survive you're gonna have to sit on my lap," that made Lisa uncomfortable. But she did anyways. He grabbed her my her hits and kept her close to her. He didn't care he didn't let her go. Lisa didn't mind it she let him. She even hugged him so he didn't leave her alone. She kept squiring in his lap which made Nelson excited.

"Lisa, stop squirming and stay seated!" He wanted her badly, but if her did anything slick he could lose his chance with her to be with her again. She left out a yelp and felt something hard poking her butt.

Is this Nelson's? she thought. Lisa just sat and didn't move for the rest of the time.

"Lisa?" he said.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yea, why?"

"I'm curious" he said blushing.

**TOO BE CONTINUED!**

Whoo! That was long well here ya go ppl! Love it hate it doesn't matter either way you're reading it!


End file.
